


Signs

by Stellarone



Category: Dragon's Dogma
Genre: I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellarone/pseuds/Stellarone
Summary: You start to hear the bell toll. He's near.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Signs

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically the feelings you get when you hear the song "Signs" while in Bitterblack (or at least the feeling I get). This is my first time posting anything on here, so it might not be the best. I hope you like it!

You take a deep breath. The corrupted pawns you just fought took quite a toll on your health. As you waited to be healed by your pawn, you could hear it. The bell. It was tolling, waiting. A wave of fear echoes throughout your body. You stand there anxiously as you wait for your health to return as much as it's willing to.

Once your health is at full, you look at the old entrance to the gutter, dreading the journey you're about to take for you know what's waiting for you down there. But you know you have to continue, you've made it this far in this cursed labyrinth and you can't turn back when you know you're this close. You slide down the ladder and look into the abyss of darkness in front of you, taking off your lantern. You know that your lantern attracts him, if him is what you can even call it.

You descend down the staircase, your map the only thing guiding you. The bats constantly bother you, but you put a stop to it quickly before your feet touch the water. The bell seems to be louder and against your better judgement, you continue further into the darkness.

You see a faint light in the distance. "The reaper comes, Arisen!" Your pawn warns, but it's too late, he already sees you. The cloaked figure floats towards you and your pawn and you're frantically thinking of what you should do. It's too late. The reaper's lantern turns purple and before you know it, you're on the ground, helpless.

"Sleep" the reaper says before swinging his scythe. The world goes black.

You remember reading the epitaph, reading that the reaper used to be an Arisen like you. Maybe you're destined to the same twisted fate as him.

You take a deep breath. The corrupted pawns you just fought took quite a toll on your health. As you waited to be healed by your pawn, you could hear it. The bell.


End file.
